


Ink: A Larry Stylinson One Shot

by stylinati



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Gay Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom Louis, Smut, Spanking Kink, Tattoos, Top Harry, bum hungry harry, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, lube kink, sweat kink, tanning kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinati/pseuds/stylinati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have moved into a new house that no one knows about. They spend their first morning together making some heated memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink: A Larry Stylinson One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to go ahead and take a shot at writing fan fiction due to the massive response to the, "Good Morning Louis", picture I posted on my Tumblr (stylinati.tumblr.com/post/33069241799/goodmorninglouis). I wrote this one-shot inspired by barefoot Louis scantly clad in that quaint little kitchen sipping his morning brew of Yorkshire. This is my first attempt at writing, "smut". If you are looking for tender love making this is not for you. It is a bit intense and I may have gotten carried away on some parts, but it is smut after all. This caters to the Power Bottom Louis fans and possibly the Dominant Louis fans as well. He may be the bottom here, but he is definitely not submissive by any means. Sorry, for the time tense changes!

It was their first morning in their brand new house. It was a quaint cottage that had been abandoned for a few years set in a rural seclusion of London. Luckily for them it didn't cater to many people if at all due to the fact that it was virtually hidden from all of England. This new house would shortly start becoming their home though. It was hardly extravagant, but that didn't stop the couple from putting in a well inflated offer. After an unintended meeting with the elderly widowed owner who had dreams of visiting Paris and had no choice but to move in with her daughter they both agreed that the inflated offer was well worth it. The cottage had character. It had rusty door hinges. It had a stained glass windows. It had no neighbours. It was perfect to them as it was far away from the city and the media. Something they had always craved, a place to call their own and pretend as if the entire world didn't know their names. Absolutely no one knew of the new house and to keep it that way they kept the flamboyant flat in the city strictly for entertaining. This new house though, it was their own hide away. A place where they were free to be themselves with each other. It was something the had always wanted to do and they had finally done it. 

After spending the day before in its entirety secretly moving in, the couple deserved to sleep through mid-day, but Harry was wide awake. The sun shining through the open window above their petite iron cast bed had woken him up a bit early. It was an unusually hot sunny morning and they had no air conditioning, which was one of the downfalls of purchasing an antiquated cottage. They'd have an entire system installed tomorrow, but that meant they'd spend the entire day sweating and complaining about the high temperatures, especially Louis. Harry had opened all the windows before bed to appease Louis who had been constantly moaning about the humid air. The couple purchased the house together knowing full well that it would need some fixing, but they were ready for that challenge. It'd be something they'd create together. Something with both their input and creativity just as they did with music. Harry couldn't wait to get started, but he was anchored to the bed by Louis' laying upon his scantly clad body in all its golden glory. Louis was sleeping in just white briefs unfazed by the blazing sun rays. Everytime Harry would reach down to sweep the hair away from Louis' eyes his fingers would slightly fidgit against Harry's ribs. Harry pushed the white sheets further away from them as the sun and the temperature continued to rise. The sweat perspiring between them hardly bothered Harry though. The thoughts of them finally getting their own private place had been distracting him from the stickiness.

He glanced around the small bedroom visualising what it would look like after they had finished unpacking. Several record plaques laid on the oak floors, which needed to be refinished, leaning against the white walls. Those would have to be hung along the halls, but right after they paint them  _"carefree"_  blue, which was a bluish-greyish colour they had compromised on as Louis wanted blue and Harry wanted grey. Brown boxes were scattered throughout the small room with words scribbled upon them describing articles of clothing they contained. Turns out Louis' had more clothes than he'd actually admit to having. Harry couldn't even find his own boxes amongst all of Louis'. One of the boxes beside the bed labeled, 'rubbish?' caught Harry's attention though. He didn't remember making a 'rubbish' box. He shifted a bit closer to the edge of the bed careful to not wake Louis causing eyelashes to tickle one of his foreign nipples. He pulled one of the flaps back revealing a box full of well,  _rubbish_. Louis had taken their rubbish drawer and dumped it directly into a box. It contained key chains, random keys, refrigerator magnets, scrap paper, receipts, head bands, various bracelets, takeaway menus, a sample bottle of lube, and loads of uncapped pens. 

Harry reached into the box and pulled out one of the many pens. He had been thinking of getting another tattoo. He was sure that he wanted to get the small 'L' inside his wrist permanently inked that Louis had made routine to draw on whenever the boy had a pen in his hand, but he just hadn't had the time to get it done to surprise Louis. The cold ball point of the pen sent chills down his arm as soon as he placed it upon his skin and dragged it. He held his arm away from his body with a furrowed brow imagining what it would look like once permanent then smiled. It was perfect, but Louis would have to draw it on for the real tattoo of course.

Harry was gradually becoming restless waiting for Louis to wake up, so he decided he'd draw on the sleeping boy to pass time. He looked back into the box and found a pen with permanent ink. This was going to be fun, but before drawing on Louis he rubbed off the 'L' he had previously drawn on his wrist. The sweat making it wipe off with ease. He traced over the faint pen marks with the new ink. Now, it'll last a bit longer. 

It was now Louis turn. Harry brushed his hand through his boyfriends feathery hair. He was adorable with his tan. Harry bit his lip admiring Louis new sun-kissed skin he had gotten yesterday after being in the sun scantly clad whilst loading and unloading the moving van. He had been wearing nothing but short, tight, bum hugging, red shorts that Harry had bought him. Bum hugging shorts had become somewhat of a house uniform for Louis whenever he was home. Harry was absolutely okay with that. On the other hand Harry had a faint tan whilst Louis' was full on. Louis was well — for lack of a better word —  _tan_ talising. He pressed the pen against the tanned skin of Louis arm letting the ink seep in through the various ripples that made up Louis' beautiful skin as he wrote in tiny capital letters, 'I LOVE YOU BOOBEAR'. 

Halfway through writing the message Harry had become fully distracted by the sheer white briefs his boyfriend was wearing. Louis' bum and the shadow separating those perky cheeks was nearly visible. Harry was increasingly becoming fidgety. The sweat, the heat, the tension rising in his boxers were now starting to become bothersome. Louis' slight bum cleavage wasn't helping either nor was the sweat glistening off the boy's back and smooth legs. Harry passed the pen over to his other hand and slowly took his index finger tracing it down Louis' spine. From the nape of Louis' neck down to the small of his back then a bit apprehensively between those very, very luscious bum cheeks. His bum was about two shades lighter than the rest of his bronzed body - Harry had a kink for bum tan lines on Louis. Harry had never noticed that those briefs were sheer after seeing them on Louis various other times. How could he have missed that? They instantly became his favourite right in that very moment. That bum always set Harry off, but something about how Louis was glistening with sweat in the sunlight from the open window above them sent Harry's hormones into a frantic frenzy. 

Without an ounce of shame Harry raised his right hand high in the air and brought it back down fast planting a loud hard spanking right onto Louis right bum cheek. Louis immediately flinched awake and lifted his head from Harry's slick chest.

"Fucking hell Harry! Ow!"

After seeing through those sheer briefs that he had left a rosy hand print on that cheek Harry grasped it hard and whispered into Louis ear.

"I want you." Harry wanted Louis. He wanted Louis heaving, moaning, and he most definitely wanted Louis' sweaty body colliding against his.

Louis yawned and stared directly into Harry's green eyes that lit up under the suns rays. 

"Can I at least wash away this sweat?" Louis empathetically asked.

Harry ignored Louis' question and flipped him onto his back. Louis couldn't help but smile. Being shamelessly awakened by a spank to the bum wasn't necessarily smile inducing, but the fact that he was still in Harry's arms just as he fell asleep even through the high temperatures, made him smily very much so. Harry straddled him and whispered into his ear as he lowered his torso against Louis' back.

"No."

He placed his mouth against Louis neck and bit right into it then continued to nibble down gladly tasting his sweat. 

"Harry! Ouch!"

"I. Want. You. So. Bad. Right. Now." Harry placed short kisses along Louis' neck between muttering each word.

"Ya-you know we-weee don't have to whisper-errr anyma-more." They weren't sharing walls with strangers they could be as loud as they possibly wanted. Louis was quite a vocal sexual deviant and it was always Harry's fault.

"You're right." Harry took his tongue placed it along Louis' tanned shoulder blades and carried it down his back. 

Louis arched his back in pleasure and let out a loud continuous moan followed by whispering an expletive. The taste of Louis' sweat was overtaking Harry's taste buds. It was turning him on even more. He ran his tongue to the small of Louis' back along the edge of those white briefs right where those dimples were making the boy beneath him squirm with pleasure. Harry pulled his mouth from Louis' back breathless to take a minute and admire it. The way it arched and glistened in the sunlight was completely and utterly sexy. Louis knew just what to do to make his boy utterly weak. 

Harry backed away from Louis' bum and stared at it in pure adoration. He raised his hand high above his head and brought it back down with force planting yet another hard spanking to Louis' bum, this time the opposite cheek. Louis moaned as he bit into his own arm in response to the twinge. It had to be even. Harry couldn't let one cheek be singled out now could he? That bum needed his full attention.

"I want you too." Louis moaned as he lifted his pelvis from the bed and forcefully writhed against Harry's constricted boxers that already had wet spots appearing on them. Harry took both of his hands and grasped both of Louis' cheeks. His large hands took a full grip. He gave each cheek a jiggle before taking his index fingers and bopping each one to some random song in his head followed by a timid giggle. Louis wiggled his hips as Harry leaned down and placed a kiss to each cheek with hands still attached to that tanless bum. That bum belonged to Harry. He made it his every chance that Louis let him and to make that perfectly clear he was going to take that a step further. Just as he released his grasp he looked over the bed for that pen he had somehow lost track of. Once finding it he pulled those white briefs taut and with a smug smile he autographed them effortlessly.

"Mine." Harry uttered just as he finished the 'Y' of his signature. He gave Louis' bum another gluttonous spank then threw the pen directly back into the rubbish box without pulling his eyes away from the beautiful sight that was Louis. 

"Yours" Louis moaned as he pressed his back to Harry's chest. 

He grasped the curly locks of the boy behind him. Harry was craving every part of Louis. Louis was craving every part of Harry. The sexual tension between them was rising. It was almost animalistic. Louis took a strong hold of Harry's waist and pulled him closer against his bum causing Harry's bulge to press between his autographed cheeks. Harry grabbed Louis by the neck forcing them to look each other eye to eye. The sweat glistening above Louis' pink lips sent his desire for the boy even further. Louis' lips quivered waiting for Harry to initiate the awaited kiss. They were unknowingly teasing each other with their very own lips until it became intentional. Louis would lean toward Harry who would slightly pull back with a wicked smile which would only lead Louis to do the same. Just as Louis was about to dive right into Harry's neck Harry grabbed Louis jaw. Harry pulled the tanned boy's face closer ruthlessly and enveloped Louis' luscious bottom lip. He sucked and tugged on Louis causing him to whimper. Their tongues intertwined. Their teeth clattered. Beads of sweat dripped onto the opposites face. Their breathing became heavy. Their hearts were rapidly beating against each other's skin. The tension had finally reached its peak for Louis. He had had enough and Harry knew it. He could feel it.

"Sit on my face." Harry yearningly demanded.

Louis anxiously pulled the autographed briefs off still mouth locked with Harry. He pushed him down onto the bed and rolled over still in Harry's embrace. Louis straddled Harry's chest backwards. Harry loved that view. Louis' bum was right in his face in all its glory. Right where it should always be every morning. That pristine pink tightness was clenching itself over and over hungry for Harry's tongue. It was mouth watering. Harry would sometimes catch himself salivating just thinking of it.

Without a single word Louis shoved his bum onto Harry's mouth. Louis yelped just as Harry forced his tongue through the tight opening. Harry grasped Louis' slim waist and rocked it rigorously against his face. He'd have to pull away every few minutes to catch his breathe, but would dive right back in without warning. Those cheeks could probably suffocate him to death, but he didn't care. Louis tasted unforgivingly sweet. He wanted to savour it. That pristine bum needed all the attention it deserved and Harry was well aware of it. 

Louis anxiously pulled Harry's sticky boxers off. He wrapped his hand around Harry tightly making him slowly trickle down onto his hand. After rubbing his wet thumb over Harry he let out a yelp as Harry's tongue had found  _the_  spot.

Louis swivelled his hips in response to Harry's wild tongue and took Harry full into his mouth hitting the back of his throat. Harry buckled underneath Louis. He always had a away of working his tongue around the tip that sent Harry into overdrive. 

"Looouuu!" Harry pulled away from Louis' bum whilst thrusting into Louis mouth.

"Sit on my dick. Please! Please, sit on it." Harry begged as he massaged his thumb in and around Louis' with his eyes clenched shut. 

Louis continued sucking and twirling his tongue around Harry's tool, but Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Louis and pushed him onto the bed face down. Louis laid there impatiently waiting to be entered. Waiting to be pounded. Waiting to feel Harry's length deep inside him. Harry rummaged through the rubbish box and found that sample tube of lube as Louis laid with his bum perfectly protruded in the air swaying left to right. His hips swayed as he hummed and sucked on his fingers. Harry popped the cap off not caring where it landed and squirted the cold sticky liquid upon his hand. He got a little carried away and squirted the rest of the tiny sample bottle all over Louis' bum and back earning an adorable giggle followed by a soft moan. It was a sample bottle after all. Why not use it all? Harry couldn't get enough of how sexy Louis looked as the sun reflected off of his glossy skin. He threw the bottle to the side of the bed and grasped himself and Louis' bum at the same time. 

"I want you massively bad right now." Harry declared his craving once more.

"You can have me any way you want right now." Louis replied as he reached back and ran his hand over his wet bum.

Harry rubbed the lube all over Louis' cheeks. The sight of Louis' wet shiny bum was so damn enticing. He pushed his thumb through Louis, grasped and stroked himself then gently placed himself between Louis' cheeks.

"You're so perfect baby." Harry declared as he pushed his index finger deep enough to feel Louis clench around his knuckle as the rest of him was comfortable right between those slick and shiny cheeks.

Although Harry wanted to get right into it and rough Louis up he knew it had been awhile since they had had sex as buying a house took up most of their time. Louis was extra tight and Harry was being cautious. He pressed against Louis over and over attempting to loosen the tightness until Louis couldn't take it anymore. Louis swatted Harry's hand away and pushed against Harry forcing him to enter into his tight wet bum. Louis' hissed and let out a yelp. His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. Harry immediately pulled out to ease Louis, but most of all tease him. The more Louis' was teased when he desired something the more demanding he'd become. Harry liked Louis' demands.

"Mmm, you're in one of those moods?" Harry asked as he learned that Louis was quite eager.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, hard." Louis demanded coldly with a hint of plead.

He didn't have to tell Harry twice. Harry pulled his hips back and thrusted right into Louis. He'd pull out then slam right into him causing Louis to collapse and grip at the white bed sheets. They kneaded into each others sweaty bodies. Their breathing was hot and heavy. The air was thick and humid. The sheets were sticky with sweat and lube. The temperature of the room was steadily rising. The sweat dripping off of them was making their bodies effortlessly collide. The panting, the moaning, the sounds of wet body parts clashing together filled the room along with the sounds of the morning birds coming through the window. This is exactly why they wanted their own private get away, okay maybe not really, but it was definitely gratifying with how free they felt.

"You're so tight. I don't thi-ink; awh Loou'; I don't think I'm gonna la-aaast."

Louis flipped over onto his back whilst keeping Harry inside him.

"Didn't know I could do that, did ya?" Louis asked almost breathless with a wink and a mischievous smile as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry bit his bottom lip upon learning one of Louis' little tricks. Once Louis secured his arms around Harry's neck Harry knew exactly what that meant. Louis was going to take control and be boss. Harry loved when Louis took control. Louis locked his swollen lips with Harry's. They rolled over whilst Harry kept a strong hold of the eager boy who kept his fingers laced behind Harry's neck. Louis loved being the bottom who was technically on top. He enjoyed being submissive but dominant at the same time. Harry loved that Louis enjoyed it that way. The new boss took ahold of Harry's arms and held them against the bed.

"You're the boss, baby?" Harry rhetorically asked with a smile as Louis situated his smooth legs under Harry's bringing Harry deeper in.

"I'm the boss." Louis smirked and tilted his head back as Harry was about to be completely and entirely subsumed by Louis.

Louis hovered over Harry and pressed his hands hard against Harry's chest leaving marks as he felt himself reach the base of his boy. He would slowly lift his hips to the point where Harry was about to slip free then immediately drop his hips earning a deep and heavy groan from the boy beneath him. Louis would lift off slowly then drop his weight on Harry repeatedly. Harry was being spoiled and teased at the same time. Occasionally Louis would widen his legs and grasp his knees as he would swiftly bounce in rapid motions with his eyes shut as he'd get caught in the sun rays coming through the window above their bed. Harry would reach up and run his fingers along Louis' neck. If Harry wasn't mistaken, he swore he had a dreamt of that exact moment. His beautiful boy bathing in the sun as they made love. Once Harry's palms had found their way around Louis' neck once again, Louis grabbed Harry's wrists and pressed them against the bed leading Harry to lay them beneath his head. Louis loved watching Harry lay back with his hands behind his head whilst he rotated and rocked his hips for him. Nothing was more searing for Harry than watching the boy he loved concentrate on pleasuring both their body's.  

"I want you inside me all day..." Louis stammered as he began waving his spine and thrusting his pelvis. "...but you're gonna make me go off at any moment."

"Good, because your arse has me nearly there. Ride!" Harry pulled Louis in for a sloppy kiss. 

Louis leaned backward and grasped Harry's knees. He lifted his hips then immediately dropped them back to back with zero mercy. He'd speed up his motions then would slow down just as he'd feel Harry engorge and pulsate inside him. He was recklessly bouncing with his selfish little grin. He'd switch his movements every now and again which drove Harry absolutely insane. Harry's favourite was when Louis swivelled his hips in circles like he was part of a vicious hula hoop competition. Louis was definitely  _Boss_. Harry would sneak in a thrust occasionally making Louis thrust his hips back even harder, which would result in one of them clenching their eyes shut and moaning, 'shit'. Harry would flick his tongue on Louis' chin whenever he'd lean into his face causing Louis to smile widely.

Louis loved the feeling of Harry inside him ramming his insides. He loved every minute of it but what he really wanted was every drop of it.

Louis propped himself upright, grasped Harry's chest whilst digging his fingernails into his skin. He arched his back as far as possible. Watching Louis' body contort backwards was too much for Harry too handle especially after he noticed the small pool of sweat sitting right in the dip of Louis' lower back. Louis began gyrating his hips. Louis wanted to see and feel Harry collapse into orgasm beneath him. Harry tried to keep his eyes open to watch his sexy boyfriend sweating and bouncing away but the pleasure was so intense and he was _so_ fucking close. Harry grasped Louis sweaty hips and bit his lip. He violently pushed Louis hips back and forth. Moans turned into screams. Calling out each others names turned into screaming out swears. The bed started rocking, creaking, and clashing into the wall. The wheels of the bed screeched against the wooden floors. The sounds of their bodies became louder as they became sweatier. Louis began knocking his fists against Harry's chest as the pleasure seared through his body.

"Ow, fuck! Don't you fucking stop! "

"You like that?" Harry asked as he thrusted as hard as he possibly could into his boy.

"I do Harry. I fucking do!"

Harry was drawing near and so was Louis. Harry alone was enough to make Louis orgasm without touching himself and that's exactly what happened. He shot out onto Harry's chest with a high pitched yelp of Harry's name. Some of it even made it to Harry's forehead and that curly hair of his. Harry yelled out Louis' name and with a single thrust he unleashed his white ribbon. He unraveled just as Louis tightened around him and released his orgasm. Louis moaned uncontrollably as he felt Harry's warmness overtake his insides. He filled him up so much it began seeping out. Another hard thrust into Louis then again until Harry was sure he had given Louis every drop leading Louis to finally collapse onto Harry's chest after one last deep thrust. 

"I love you. More than you'll ever know." Harry whispered once his breathing rhythm returned to normal as he brushed back the hair sticking to Louis' forehead to get a better look at his beautiful boy. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen. Louis' eyelids flickered as he trailed his fingertips along Harry's rib cage.

"I love youuu." Louis murmured.

Harry picked Louis up and laid him down on the opposite end of the bed still inside him. Louis lied there with sticky fingers in his mouth. Harry withdrew himself from Louis and took a long minute to admire his work. Louis' bum was rouged, wet, and dripping. Harry was quite proud and nearly knackered. He collapsed against Louis ignoring the mess between them. 

"Can I take a bath now?" Louis whispered against Harry's damp hair.

"Yes, but first you're making us tea." Louis may not be much of a cooker, but Harry loved the way Louis made tea.

"Even though it's a bit hot for tea that's exactly what I need after that." Louis happily agreed.

Harry picked up a stray towel he had used the night before after a bath and carelessly ran it across his body wiping away sweat and Louis' spunk from his abdomen and chest. He draped his hand with the towel and grasped himself and after a firm tug to make sure every drop was accounted for he handed it over to Louis. Before Louis cleaned himself he took the towel against Harry's forehead and wiped away a stream of spunk. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. He pulled the shorter boy in for an intense kiss. Louis playfully pushed Harry away after he gave Louis an endearing pat on the bum and had held the kiss for what seemed longer than usual. Louis carefully rubbed the opposite end of the white towel over his tanned body paying extra attention to his lubed bum. After throwing it aside careless of where it landed he pulled the briefs that were now autographed by Harry back on and nonchalantly walked out to the kitchen with a proud Harry following closely behind with no clothes on at all. Some people are just _too_ proud.

Louis made the tea in their new kitchen nearly naked. He grabbed their red tea kettle from a box that sat on the ground near the kitchen and filled it then placed it to heat on the white vintage stove. Harry watched on from the small wooden table nearby completely naked. He occasionally made cheeky remarks about Louis' bum and how active he was in the bedroom. Louis bashfully ignored the comments with a massive grin.

Harry was well excited to begin making the new house into their home. Making memories that just them two would share. Having more jokes that just them two would understand. This would be the beginning of their life together the way they wanted. It was a sense of freedom that they never felt before. He couldn't wait to paint the walls "Carefree" Blue and start hanging the album plaques and arranging furniture with Louis, but he decided he'd be patient and let the moment they just shared in their new home sink in. It was their very _first_ memory after all.

After Louis brewed the tea to perfection he added a few sugars to Harry's cup. Just as he was about to take a sip of the Yorkshire branded mug to see if it was as sweet as Harry liked he was startled by a bright flash of light. 

"First of the many pictures to come of you in our new home." Harry smiled smugly at his phone's screen admiring the picture he had just snapped.

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile as he reached for another sugar to add to Harry's tea, but noticed something in the reflective sugar canister. His arm had odd black markings. He pulled his arm up to see that it was ink on the inside of his bicep reading the message Harry had written on him whilst sleeping. 

_I LOVE YOU BOOBEAR_

"I love you too, Hazza."

 

 


End file.
